walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel (TV Series)
:For the comic series character, see Axel (Comic Series). Axel is a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse along with Tomas, Big Tiny, Andrew, and Oscar. He can be described as level-headed and kinder than the other prisoners. Axel made his debut appearance in Season 3 of the TV Series during the premiere episode, "Seed". Character Glen Mazzara on Axel: :“Axel is a great character. He’s someone who was probably a two-bit criminal who finds himself in a bigger mess. He’s probably happy to be freed by Rick because he realizes he’s not as cutthroat and insane as Tomas and Andrew.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Axel before the apocalypse began besides that he was imprisoned for an unknown crime. It is possible he was imprisoned for a crime involving the possession or distribution of drugs, citing that he "likes his pharmaceuticals". Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion started at the prison. Axel, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Big Tiny were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, locked inside as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria for 10 months without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He, along with the other prisoners, were found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg, and was quite shocked by the sight. When discovered by Daryl, Axel says "Holy shit." "Sick" Just like the rest of the prisoners, Axel is confused about what is happening and constantly tries to calm everybody down. Rick reveals to them what happened to the world they knew, of which the prisoners were totally unaware. Following a heated argument between Rick and Tomas, Axel tries to cool things down saying that he and the other prisoners can find another cell block to live in, giving Rick an idea of an offer: Rick's group gets half of the food supplies from the cafeteria and he will help the prisoners clear out one of the cell blocks so they can live there. As they kill walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny is deeply scratched by a walker and is told by Rick that he has no chance of surviving. Axel, along with Oscar and Andrew, ask Rick if there is anything they can do to save Tiny's life, but they all end up witnessing Big Tiny getting brutally murdered at the hands of Tomas. When they start clearing the laundry room, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice. In response, Rick impales Tomas's head with a machete, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to fight Rick, but is easily defeated and runs away through the prison corridors. Rick leaves to pursue Andrew while Oscar and Axel are held at gunpoint by Daryl and T-Dog. Axel tries to convince them that he and Oscar aren't killers like Tomas and Andrew; he begs Oscar to help him out but Oscar calmly tells him to stop talking. When Rick returns, he holds Axel at gunpoint, asking him if he was associated with Tomas. Axel begs for his life saying that he had problems with pharmaceuticals but he is not a killer. He tells Rick that Tomas and Andrew were the violent ones. He tells Rick that Oscar wasn't in prison for murder either. He also mentions that Big Tiny was a close friend. Rick, convinced that Axel is not like Tomas, holds Oscar at gunpoint. Unlike Axel, Oscar doesn't beg for his life at all. This convinces Rick that he is also not like Tomas. They reach Cell Block B. Oscar and Axel are horrified as they discover that every prisoner in that area was executed in cold blood, probably by the guards. Axel says that he knew these guys and they were all good men. T-Dog gives Oscar and Axel a final word of advice before he, Rick, and Daryl head back to Cell Block C; "Take those bodies outside and burn them." "Walk With Me" Axel does not appear in this episode. "Killer Within" Axel and Oscar appear near the beginning of the episode, pleading Rick to allowed to join their group. They pleaded their case by saying they couldn't live in their cell block, unable to dispose of the bodies and live with the deceased inmates, whom they knew and claimed were good people. After begging to join, Rick denies them both entry into their group, giving them supplies for the road. He then goes on to unsuccessfully try and show to the group that he is a kind person and can help out, to the disgust of Oscar, first by offering Daryl to fix up his bike and then calling Glenn, "bro". Shots are fired as walkers invade the prison's courtyard, Rick, Glenn and Daryl pass running by the two prisoners and confused about what is going on, Axel and Oscar decides to follow them. When Glenn tells Rick that somebody broke the courtyard's gate open, allowing the walkers to get in, Axel and Oscar are blamed. But both are shown innocent as the prison's alarm start, bringing more walkers to the prison. Oscar presumes that someone activated the generator, Rick recruits the two prisoners into helping them finding and turning off the generators. They separate in two groups, Axel with Glenn and Rick with both Oscar and Daryl. The second group ended up finding the generator room and the blamed for all of this, Andrew. Both Axel and Oscar are seen regrouping with the rest at the end of the episode. "Say the Word" Axel will appear in this episode. He will help Glenn dig Lori and T-Dog's grave, and possibly attempt bonding with Glenn while doing so. Glenn says he needs two graves so Axel and Oscar start to dig two graves. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Axel has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In a Twitter post by Glen Mazzara, Axel's name could be seen on a list, including the names of other characters. His name was under the title, "You follow me?", a common saying for his comic book counterpart. This ended up being a confirmation of the inclusion of Axel from the comic series. *Axel was first revealed by a sheet of paper that also confirmed Oscar's appearance in the TV Series. *Axel is the only one of the prison survivors who is credited as a supporting character. *In the comics, Axel appears to be in his mid to late 50s, in the TV show however, he appears to be much younger. **In the TV series, he appears to have some kind of country-style, whereas his comic counterpart was more of a biker. *It has been stated by creator Robert Kirkman that Axel's catchphrase in the comics will be uttered at least "a few times" in the coming episodes. Josh Wigler 'Walking Dead' Creator Amputates The Season Premiere MTV (October 15, 2012) *As of the episode, "Killer Within ", Axel and Oscar are the only surviving prisoners that we know of, at this point. *It is believed he was arrested for narcotics as he pleads for his life saying he and Oscar aren't like Tomas stating that he likes his pharmaceuticals, but he "ain't no killer." *The name Axel seems befitting of the character, as the name means, "Father of Peace", which Axel seems to be. *He mentioned in the episode "Killer Within" that he likes to work on bikes and even offered to tune-up Daryl's chopper. *Axel's famous quote from the comic series, "You Follow Me?", was first said in "Killer Within". *He appears to be much more timid than his comic counter-part. *Lew Temple, the actor who portrays Axel, has said he will say Axel's catchphrase as often as he can. The Walking Dead- Lew Temple interview 10-25-12 Morningbuzz (October 25, 2012) References ru:Аксель Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters